The Eye of Hathor
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: No one knows of the Eye of Hathor, it was always just a myth...until now. With only 5 months until Fabians Birthday will they be able to save him in time? Or will the sands of Egypt run out? Rated T just incase. Fabina with a bit of Jara and Peddie. Please Read and Review. For Madi is Beast's HOA Twist Contest!


**Hello fellow members of Sibuna...  
**

**This is my entry for Madi is Beast's HOA Twist Contest! Wooo! Obviously this is only the epilogue but keep your eye open for the other chapters soon to come.  
**

**Please Please PLEASE read and enjoy and if you feel like it maybe just review...it doesn't even have to be a long review maybe just a short, "I liked it" or "Update Soon" lol :P Sorry I must sound slightly eager there :D  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**OH the disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis or this contest only my ideas and the story. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**House of Anubis: The Eye of Hathor**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Ancient Egypt 1327 BC_

_There has always been that one myth that one generation proceeded to tell the next generation who then told the next generation and so on. Well one myth had been passed on for centuries until soon around 327 AD it died out. No one spoke of it and so the tale died with the last generation who heard it. Both the last of that generation and the myth went silently with the echoing wind as it travelled across Egypt one cold evening. It is rarely cold in Egypt and that is what made this particular night so special._

_I'm pretty sure most of you are aware of the Eye of Horus. A famous symbol among us Egyptians belonging to the one and only God of the sky. Well that particular God was married to a beautiful Goddess, her name, Hathor. What many of you will not know is that the Eye of Horus wasn't the only famous symbol during our time, no there was one more. You are probably wondering why you haven't come to hear of this other symbol, well guess. Yes, that symbol is the forgotten myth._

* * *

Horus loved his wife so much that he demanded a second symbol be made, a gift to her symbolizing their unity, the Eye of Hathor. Many years after this gift was given Horus demanded that both his symbol and his wife's symbol be made into necklaces. That way he could wear her symbol and she could wear his. It was the perfect plan and his wife loved it. He believed Hathor was special because he chose her. Therefore, another myth I have ceased to mention, she was given the title of "Chosen One" while Horus was her perfect equal.

About a century after they had both been presented with these necklaces the unthinkable happened. One afternoon both Horus and Hathor fell ill and found that they were connected in more ways than believed. Once they had both been presented with the necklaces they found a bond was created between them. They could feel each other's pain and emotions. When they took the necklaces off they found the connection would die until they started wearing the necklaces again. Horus was so worried about his "Chosen One" he demanded that an opposite be found to protect her, he called this her "Osirian". Obviously he saw only one fit for that job, his brother Osiris. Osiris promised he would protect Hathor with all his life and did a very good job of it as well. He became very close to Hathor creating the perfect brotherly relationship. Horus was extremely pleased.

Just before Horus and Hathor died, Horus requested he could see Osiris. Horus asked his brother to take his and his wife's necklace and hide them somewhere on earth for the next "Chosen One" and her perfect equal to find. Osiris did as he was told and returned to find his brother and his wife dead. Satisfied that they had both died in peace he returned to his family, happy.

* * *

_So as you can see this is the story that created the "Chosen One", "Osirian" and the Chosen One's perfect equal. Of course up until now even I believed it was a myth, just a tale among us Egyptians. I guess it's not. Luckily the Eye of Horus was found by one very special girl the Chosen One, Nina Martin. Her protector, Eddie Sweet, who also happens to be the Osirian, was also found. One detail was left out of the story above. The Eye of Hathor, which is of course a myth, would only present itself to the "Chosen One's" true love. It has yet to be found so therefore the "Chosen One's" fate is still unsure. One other detail is also missing. The true perfect equal has until he turns 17 to find the Eye of Hathor. Each month he will gradually grow weaker until, on the day of his 17__th__ birthday he will slip down to the underworld never to return and the "Chosen One" will lead an unlucky life never truly finding her true love. She will only join him when she too dies and is claimed by the underworld. Obviously that is all just a myth. It was never proven true therefore it can't be true, can it? No. So there is nothing to worry about, or is there…?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that, this chapter was really only a setting the scene chapter designed to fill any gaps that will be created when I start the story.**_  
_

**Please review or I will send the Egyptian Gods to trap you in the underworld...mwahahaha :)  
**

**Thanks for reading,  
**

**Bye! :)  
**


End file.
